


Сентиментальная рапсодия

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Music, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock's Violin, Short & Sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Для Шерлока всё, каждая мысль, движение или переживание − это музыка. Потребовалась бы целая симфония, чтобы выразить то, что он чувствует по поводу своей новой жизни с Джоном, но сейчас консультирующий детектив просто стоит со скрипкой на своём месте у окна.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Сентиментальная рапсодия

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "A Saccharine Rhapsody" ( https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/63048127 ) by Cats_Dont_Float

Зима, холодная, гнетущая и мрачная, как всегда, сомкнулась вокруг Лондона с удивительной быстротой. Со своего места у окна гостиной 221Б, как обычно, держа наготове скрипку, Шерлок наблюдает, как дождь хлещет по мостовой, по без того уже несчастным пешеходам, спешащим туда-сюда. Те кутаются в мрачные пластиковые плащи или прячутся под столь же грубо раскрашенными зонтиками, и отшатываются от воды, вылетающей из-под колёс проносящихся мимо автомобилей, похожих на странных металлических жуков. Люди внутри машин получают некоторое кратковременное превосходство над теми, кто снаружи, только благодаря отсутствию в данный момент воздействия на них стихии. Живущие через дорогу соседи уже развесили рождественские гирлянды в своих окнах, а сквозь щель между штор виден слабый блеск мишуры на ёлке. Они задёрнуты, чтобы отгородиться от умопомрачительной погоды и жителей, но не настолько плотно, чтобы полностью стереть неизбежность, присущую английской погоде. Зима в Лондоне так же приятна, как и привычна, и одна сторона рта Шерлока приподнимается от веселья, когда он видит, как мимо проезжает автобус, свет от фар которого прорезает ливень и освещает всё вокруг почти красивым сиянием. Когда он делает движение, чтобы поднять смычок и, наконец, дотрагивается им до струн, он играет дождь в вальсе. Каждая протяжная нота сливается с лёгким ритмом дождя, барабанящего в окно, каждое движение руки созвучно рекам, омывающим обочины дорог, а его собственное тело двигается в такт лёгким порывам ветра. Лондон и всё, что в нём есть, сливается со всем, что он играет, так же, как и всегда.

На улице медленное, но стабильное движение нарушается, когда напротив дома замедляет ход кэб, и Шерлок, увидев выходящую из машины знакомую фигуру, подсознательно позволяет темпу немного ускориться. Его рука мгновенно поднимается вверх, будто только это защитит его от дождя. _Джон_. В то утро Шерлок велел ему надеть пальто; с того момента, как он проснулся, тучи были тёмными от дождя. По крайней мере, Рози, пристёгнутая к груди Джона тесными защитными ремнями, сейчас в своём плаще, ярко-розовом и, возможно, худшем, что Шерлок когда-либо видел, и всё же она в безопасности и комфорте. Шерлок включает её свечение в свою музыку, чувствуя, как рука слегка дрожит от тяжести нот, и снова замедляет темп, превращая его во что-то более нежное, более колыбельное, в то время как внимательно следит за движениями двух его самых любимых в мире людей, пока те не исчезают из поля зрения, сопровождаемые звуком открывающейся внизу двери. Покачиваясь, Джон поднимается по ступенькам знакомой слабой спотыкающейся походкой, вызванной психосоматической хромотой, которая, кажется, каким-то образом усиливается в плохую погоду, пока звук ключа в замке не достигает его ушей. Затем наступает пауза, в течение которой Шерлок переводит дыхание, медленно извлекая ноту; осторожное вибрато эхом разносится по всей гостиной, и Шерлок понимает, что Джон, стоящий по другую сторону двери, предсказуемо остановился, чтобы послушать, прежде чем прервать его. Поэтому Шерлок немного ускоряет темп, когда дверь, наконец, открывается, гораздо медленнее, чем обычно, и играет ещё несколько ярких нот специально для своего доктора, когда тот заходит в квартиру.

− Эй, − окликает Джон, суетясь внутри. Шерлок погружается в несколько медленных, тихих нот, чтобы тот мог спокойно слушать, как он играет, зная, что Джон понимает, что на него обратили внимание. − Значит, ты не получил моего сообщения про чайник? − спрашивает Джон откуда-то из-за спины Шерлока. Судя по звукам, Джон осторожно снимает Рози с её места на его груди. Взгляд Шерлока на мгновение скользит от окна туда, где его телефон лежит на столе, как это было в течение нескольких часов, незаметно мигая оповещением.

− Кажется, я что-то пропустил, − признаётся Шерлок, снова переводя взгляд на улицу и всё ещё не поворачиваясь к Джону. Когда это наконец-то произойдёт, он будет наслаждаться моментом, как делает это каждое мгновение, но сейчас, только сейчас, одного присутствия Джона достаточно для музыки. Он играет более знакомый вальс, чередуя несколько нот для более личного ощущения, и наклоняет голову набок, чтобы посмотреть и убедиться, что женщина снаружи не попадёт под кэб, перед которым выскочила на дорогу.

− Не бери в голову, − говорит Джон, − я должен был знать, что у тебя есть дела поважнее, чем проверять телефон. − Шерлок тщательно отслеживает тон его голоса и находит его лёгким и дерзким, немного дразнящим, но без чувства настоящего раздражения. Похоже, на этот раз погода не испортила настроение Джону. Или, возможно, испортила, но возвращение в квартиру 221Б снова его подняло, хотя в голосе Джона, как и в звуках его движений по квартире, когда он отбрасывает в сторону влажные предметы одежды, нет никаких признаков полного выздоровления от меланхолии.

Чайник щёлкает, и Шерлок настраивает свою мелодию на тихий звук булькающей в нём воды и звон керамики, пока Джон ищет их кружки. У них их так много, и всё же они пользуются лишь немногими из них. Шикарные чайные чашки, которые Майкрофт купил для них в качестве подарка на новоселье, когда Джон вернулся, остались неиспользованными и всё ещё тщательно упакованными в коробку; они оба слишком боялись их повредить и чувствовали себя слишком нелепо, чтобы их использовать.

− Чай или кофе? − кричит Джон из кухни, и Шерлок на секунду прерывает музыку.

− Чай, пожалуйста, − откликается он. Когда мгновение спустя до него доносится слабый запах Эрл Грея, он и его вплетает в пьесу. Где-то позади него восторженно лепечет Рози, а Шерлок еле заметно улыбается своим любимым зрителям.

− Сочинял? − спрашивает Джон, и его голос внезапно становится ближе. Он знает, что теперь он единственный, кто может говорить, пока Шерлок играет, не рискуя получить смычок, брошенный с некоторой силой в его сторону.

− Думал, − отвечает Шерлок, поднимая при этом чуть более высокий тон, ноты становятся более игривыми и быстрыми.

− А в этом есть большая разница? − спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок, как всегда, так поражён открытием, что Джон знает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, что тот так хорошо знает, как мысли Шерлока играют в его музыке, что он почти останавливается. Джон, заметив это, игриво трясёт головой. − Осторожно, − говорит он, подходя ещё ближе, пока Шерлок не почувствует его дыхание на своей шее, − своими дрожащими руками ты всё испортишь.

− Уверяю тебя, Джон, мои руки так же неподвижны, как и всегда, − отвечает Шерлок, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее и выводя ноту в очередное осторожное вибрато в качестве доказательства, − однако этого нельзя сказать о тебе.

− Х-м-м... − весело хмыкает Джон, − когда это ты научился так хорошо грубить?

− Я верю, что ты пробуждаешь во мне самое худшее, − отвечает Шерлок, − хотя большинство думает иначе.

Джон непринуждённо смеётся, и этот звук так прекрасен, Шерлок никогда не мог надеяться сочинить что-нибудь похожее. Наконец детектив позволяет себе немного повернуться, пока лицо Джона не оказывается в поле зрения, беззаботное и в морщинках от смеха, а в его глазах танцует свет. За последние несколько месяцев Шерлок научился терпению. Мгновения, подобные этому, нужно смаковать, медленно и осторожно, и не принимать как должное; каждый из них старательно переносится в его Чертоги разума, независимо от того, сколько места они там занимают. Он позволяет себе это, хотя никогда раньше не позволял себе уделять столько внимания мелочам.

Теперь, наконец, глядя на Джона в первый раз с раннего утра, он чувствует, как скрипка рождает ноты почти без его участия; обычная медленная пьеса, которую он сочинил для Джона так много месяцев назад, но на этот раз ноты скручиваются во что-то большее, что-то с более глубоким смыслом, который даже сам Шерлок не может полностью понять, какая-то внутренняя работа его ума, которую он заблокировал от своих мыслей, влияющих на его игру. Опустив голову, Джон на некоторое время задерживает взгляд на скрипке, а затем снова поднимает его и встречается взглядом с Шерлоком, в котором сквозит такая напряжённость, что Шерлок едва не падает навзничь. Его рука, держащая смычок, дрожит, и Джон, всё более и более наблюдательный в эти дни, протягивает руку и мягко ловит его запястье. Музыка обрывается в тот же миг, что и мозг Шерлока, и в тишине, оставшейся позади, он с тревогой ощущает, как в ушах стучит его собственное сердце.

− Не слышал такого раньше, − бормочет Джон через мгновение, понизив голос, словно боясь говорить слишком громко во внезапно наступившей тишине их квартиры.

− Просто что-то новое, − так же тихо отвечает Шерлок, − новое чувство.

− Ах, да? − а потом Джон спрашивает: − Какое?

Шерлок на мгновение замолкает, быстро перебирая стопки словарей в своих Чертогах разума в поисках лучшего слова, которое он может найти. Его взгляд скользит вбок, туда, где на полу, на своём коврике лежит Рози, уже достаточно взрослая для того, чтобы сидеть. Она скоро начнёт ходить. Затем его взгляд медленно перемещается к фотографии в рамке, которая теперь стоит среди хаоса на каминной полке. То, что Джон так раздражённо назвал «селфи», снято на его телефон во время расследования дела некоторое время назад, когда они получили шанс прогуляться. Позади них раскинулись Сассекские холмы − целые мили красивых холмов и открытого неба. И всё же на фотографии глаза Шерлока, столь безнадёжно полные любви, обращены только к Джону. Свободная рука Джона − в его руке, и Шерлок никогда не чувствовал себя так спокойно, даже позже, когда Лестрейд увидел фотографию и негромко рассмеялся.

Медленно подняв голову, Шерлок видит, что Джон выжидающе на него смотрит на него, и находит ответ, который ждал его всё это время.

− Довольство, − говорит он Джону, и улыбка, расплывающаяся на его лице за несколько секунд до того, как доктор делает шаг вперёд, чтобы осторожно прижать их губы друг к другу − самая яркая вещь, которую Шерлок видел за весь день.

***

Позже, после захода солнца, когда Рози дремлет на руках у Джона на диване, а на лицах всех троих − одинаковые улыбки нежного домашнего блаженства, Шерлок снова играет. Он играет ощущение поцелуев Джона, нежных, успокаивающих и настойчивых каждый раз, рук − длинных гладких пальцев скрипача, сжимающих более короткие, грубые от мозолей, и нежные приливы и отливы спокойной домашней рутины, которые приносят эти тихие моменты в их жизни.

Майкрофт всегда говорил Шерлоку, что забота − это не преимущество. Шерлок всегда считал, что сентиментальность − это слабость. Оба, как оказалось, были неправы.

Забота − это мощь, сила, поддержка. Она просачивается во всё, что делает Шерлок, и во всё, что он думает, каждый день грозя захлестнуть и сокрушить его тем количеством любви, которая пробилась в сердце, и которого, как он когда-то думал, у него нет. А сентиментальность − это всё, что у него есть. Сентиментальность ведёт его вперёд в каждом движении и мысли, что делает его тем, кто он есть. Сентиментальность для Шерлока − это музыка.


End file.
